


In tenebris

by AugustMay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay
Summary: Криденс всегда защищал свою любимую сестренку. Но кто защитит ее от него самого?





	In tenebris

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли возраста согласия. Названия фика переводится "Во тьме" (лат.).

…Ремень со свистом рассекает воздух, пряжка, точно жало, врезается в истерзанную спину. Терпеть это почти невозможно, но Криденс должен. Должен во искупление своих грехов. Он не думает о том, что кожа на спине снова лопнет — все его помыслы заняты другим: задавить, перекрыть болью отвратительные, недостойные человека мысли, которыми полна его голова. Побороть черную тварь.

Очередной очищающе-жгучий удар заставляет Криденса глухо застонать сквозь до крови искусанные губы. Больно, невыносимо больно. Но останавливать эту пытку нельзя. Ведь стоит хоть на мгновение отвлечься — и искушение вновь выпустит тонкие ростки в его и так гниющей, почти погибшей душе.

Поэтому он перекладывает ремень в правую, более сильную руку и продолжает истязать себя.

Нет, не приемная мать бьет сейчас Криденса. Мэри Лу никогда бы не позволила сыну раздеться, хотя бы и до пояса, в ее присутствии. Более того — узнай она, за какие именно помыслы хлещет себя Криденс, то вряд ли бы вообще согласилась дотронуться до него чем-либо, кроме той грязной палки, которой по утрам отгребают во дворе собачье дерьмо.

…До девятнадцати лет все шло более-менее неплохо. Строгое воспитание и умеренный образ жизни делали свое дело — не давали греху закрепиться в Криденсе, несмотря на его темное происхождение. Казалось, так будет всегда. Но однажды случилось ужасное. Вязкое, черное нечто стало расти в его душе и крепнуть с каждым днем, будто омерзительная опухоль. И он боялся, что скоро не сможет больше этому сопротивляться.

Модести, его младшая сестренка — ей недавно исполнилось семнадцать. Иногда она кажется серьезной не по годам, но порой еще ведет себя как веселое и непослушное дитя. Она не похожа ни на размалеванных уличных девиц, что прогнили внутри, словно тот украшенный гроб, про который им рассказывала Мэри Лу, ни на свою сестру Частити — ворчливую старую деву неопределенных лет. Модести другая, и пусть она не красавица, но Криденсу кажется светлой и прекрасной, как ангелы из единственной в их доме книги с картинками (книгу эту Мэри Лу достает по праздникам из запертого шкафа, а детям строго-настрого запрещает брать ее в руки). У сестренки серые с синевой глаза и длинные светлые волосы, а ее улыбка… Настоящее солнышко. Его солнышко.

Сколько раз за эту нежную улыбку он брал на себя перед матерью вину Модести, сколько раз защищал ее от грязных уличных малолеток — таких же, как те, которых Мэри Лу каждый день зовет в дом, пытаясь приучить работать на «Второй Салем» за тарелку постного супа

…Ее руки — они так изящны… Ее ножки — по сравнению с неприлично большими ступнями Криденса, все время вырастающими из купленной обуви, они кажутся совсем крохотными… Он помнит, как однажды ночью тайно, точно паскуднейший вор, проник в спальню сестер. Помнит, как жадно, не помня себя, пялился на Модести, на ее разметавшееся на смятых простынях тело, такое стройное и невинное, едва прикрытое застиранной рубашкой, на ее волосы, рассыпавшиеся по подушке и будто сияющие в свете уличных фонарей, на сонное личико…. Помнит, как чуть было не поддался соблазну упасть на колени перед постелью, покрыть ее ножки горячими поцелуями (на большее он бы не осмелился). Но ворчунья Частити очень кстати закашлялась во сне, и Криденс опомнился. Той ночью, вернувшись в свою каморку, он в первый раз исхлестал себя ремнем. Жестоко, до крови. И это помогло, пусть и ненадолго. Черная тварь на время затаилась.

А потом начались греховные ночные видения. Они наваливались душным облаком, не давали заснуть. Милая Модести в них раздевалась донага и вела себя хуже, чем самая распоследняя ведьма из рассказов матери. А тьма внутри все нашептывала мерзости, требовала сотворить немыслимое. Эта круговерть длилась до утра. Криденс то стонал и ворочался на своей постели, то вскакивал, зажигал свечу, молился истово — а когда и это не помогало, принимался за самоистязание, и снова без сил валился на матрас, пытаясь хоть как-то забыться, — но желанное облегчение не приходило. Днем он был точно пьяный, ничего не соображал, и всего за несколько месяцев исхудал так, что даже рубашки стали ему непомерно широки. Криденс проводил целые дни на улице: на митингах «Второго Салема», за раздачей листовок, либо из последних сил бегая по поручениям матери — тварь отчего-то побаивалась вылезать при людях, вдалеке от дома, — или же забивался в свою каморку в тщетной надежде хоть ненадолго избавиться от проклятого наваждения.

Кожа на спине не успевала заживать — когда-то бледная, чистая, она превратилась в жуткое месиво. Боясь разоблачения, Криденс начал сам стирать свое белье, но с каждым разом выводить буроватые сукровичные пятна становилось все сложнее. Модести как будто чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так, и странное поведение брата беспокоило ее. Не раз она пыталась поговорить с ним, вот только ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Ласковый взгляд и нежные прикосновения сестры были Криденсу хуже пытки.

Привычная жизнь постепенно катилась в бездну, все быстрее и быстрее. Туда, где плясала и скалилась поджидая, его старая знакомая — безликая черная тварь.

… Нестерпимая боль в изуродованной спине уже не приносит облегчения. Сегодня он чуть не переступил черту и больше не может сдерживать мерзость, терзающую его душу. Сегодня Криденс побывал на пороге ада. Модести просто купалась — как каждый вечер, как обычно. А он, сволочь, не смог удержаться и вошел, благо ванная в их доме не имела задвижки. В добропорядочной семье задвижки не нужны, достаточно слова — по крайней мере, так считала Мэри Лу. А он поступил как последний мерзавец. Вошел — и увидел. Увидел совсем немного, вот только и того оказалось достаточно, чтобы убить в нем остатки чистоты. Модести отшатнулась, прикрылась ладошками и… Он никогда не забудет ее удивленный, неверящий взгляд; не забудет, как стекали проклятые струйки воды, обрисовывая молочно-нежные изгибы того, что ему, паскуднику, не дó лжно было видеть у своей сестры никогда.

Криденс не помнит, как добрался до своей комнатки, не помнит, как запер дверь, да и запер ли ее вообще. Странно, что Модести ничего не сказала Мэри Лу. Впрочем, это уже не имеет значения. Ничто уже не имеет значения. Черная тварь внутри бесится и хочет на свободу.

…Догорает свеча. Ремень больше не терзает его кожу — теперь он петлей обернулся вокруг шеи, другим концом уцепившись за потолочную балку. Но Криденс улыбается, не чувствуя боли в высохших губах. Он действительно прó клят с рождения, «черный ублюдок», как частенько говаривала приемная мать, — но сейчас этот ублюдок абсолютно счастлив. Потому что он знает, как защитить любимую сестренку и как сделать так, чтобы навсегда иссякло то черное, сосущее, вязкое, что медленно сжирает его изнутри.

— Я никогда не обижу тебя, солнышко.

Криденс улыбается, шепча эти слова, улыбается, спрыгивая со стола, улыбается — сквозь звенящее удушье и боль в шее; улыбается, пока его исхудавшее тело извивается в петле; улыбается, когда-то черное, глубинное будто взрывается внутри; улыбается, даже вывалив наружу посиневший язык, улыбается, улыбается, улыбается…

…Возвращаться больно и тяжело. Он судорожно пытается вдохнуть, кашляет и вдруг выныривает из пустоты, точно пробка из бутылки. Чьи-то прикосновения к щеке, еле ощутимые. Что-то теплое капает на лицо. Криденс с трудом открывает глаза. На мгновение ему хочется вновь умереть, и так, чтобы точно с концами. Потому что в его комнате — Модести. Сидит, смотрит на него и… плачет? А он лежит головой у сестры на коленях и очень боится, что черная тварь внутри снова проснется. Но, кажется, твари больше нет. Сдохла.

А сам Криденс, видно, ,оказался слишком порочен даже для геенны огненной. Или где-то наверху решили, что даже вот таким, как он, нужен еще один шанс. Впрочем, это уже не имеет значения. Потому что Модести плачет по его вине. И теперь, в новой жизни, нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы все исправить. Других усилий.


End file.
